What's Up With You?
by smilejkl
Summary: Musa and Layla are hiding something from their friends, but what is it? Rated M for mild cursing.
1. Chapter 1

"Musa! Wake.. UP!" Layla screamed at her best friend.

"10 more minutes Lay." Musa mumbled into her pillow.

"Musa. We have a meeting with the guys. They're here you know. In Stella and Tecna's room. We're the only 2 who aren't even the slightest bit..." Layla said but she was cut off by Musa standing in front of her, having already showered, dressed, put her hair up, and had shoes on. "Ready." Layla finished in astonishment.

"Well get ready!" Musa yelled at her.

"Actually, I think we should look different than the other girls." Layla said sneakily.

"What do you mean?" Musa asked with wide eyes.

"I mean we could just NOT dress up and stay like we were when we woke up. It is 9:00 right? So you in?" she asked her best friend.

"Yeah, I'm in." Musa said happily. She cast a reverse spell on herself so she was back in her pajamas. They walked out of their room and over to Stella and Tecna's door. Layla reached out her arm and knocked.

"Come in!" they heard Stella yell. Layla opened the door and the two walked in. They didn't see anyone though.

"Where is everyone? Stellas' here, we know that. Where are they?" Musa asked irritated.

"Beats me." Layla answered. Suddenly, everyone jumped out of their hiding places and screamed, "SUPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MUSA AND LAYLA!"

"Wow. They remembered." Musa mumbled to Layla.

"Oh. Almost forgot." Stella said coming up to the girls and grabbing their hands. She took them over to the couch and sat them down. "First, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU WEARING?! And second, about your birthday. Why are they on the same day only 3 minutes apart?" she asked them suspiciously. Everyone crowded around them to hear their answers to the two questions they had all been wondering.

"First, our pajamas." Musa answered annoyed.

"And second..." Layla trailed off and glanced at Musa. She could tell Musa still didn't want them to know, and neither did she. "We don't know. Coincidence I guess." she said nervously. Just then, a song rang through the room.

**" Love always finds a way, every single time. Once we learn to trust our hearts, and look inside. We think it's right. Now we see who we ar..."**

"Hello?" Musa said answering her phone. The others heard a slight voice from the other end say, "Hi." and that's it. "Uh... Layla." Musa said turning to her friend.

"Yeah?" Layla asked worriedly.

"Code MICM." Musa said.

"Uh oh. Okay. I'll meet you at TM&LCH okay?" Layla said.

"Okay. See you guys." Musa said leaving the room and the school. Once she was gone, Bloom looked at Layla.

"What's code MICM? And what does TM&LCH stand for? What are you hiding Layla?" Bloom questioned.

"Uh... It's just... um... stuff... yeah... for me and Musa. Yeah!" Layla said running out the door.

"Something's up. And I don't like it." Tecna said.

"Neither do we Tec." Flora said.

**So, like it? Hate it? What do MICM and TM&LCH stand for? What do the two not want the others to know? Why are their birthdays on the same day but 3 minutes apart? What do Nabu and Riven think of this? Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**At TM&LCH with Layla & Musa:**

Musa and Layla were standing outside a big oak tree looking to see if anyone was around.

"Anyone around Lay?" Musa asked while still looking.

"No. Do you see anyone Muse?" Layla asked her friend.

"No. The coast is clear. Let's go." Musa answered. She turned around and put her left hand on a tree branch. "Apperatus Depperatus." she mumbled under her breath. A part of the tree rose up and revealed a secret tunnel. The girls went inside, thinking that no one was around. But boy were they wrong.

**With the other Winx and the Specialists:**

The Winx and Specialists stood in shock from what they had just seen. They were hiding in a Giggy Grape bush watching Layla and Musa open a secret passage into a TREE!

"Why would they hide that from us? It's completly illogical." Stella said. Loud gasps came from everyone around her. "What? What'd I say?" she asked out of pure confusion. She looked around and everyone's faces were a shade paler.

"You... and... you are Stella... right?" Bloom asked still in shock.

"Well DUH! Why? What's wrong?" Stella asked again.

"Sweetie, you just... said... 'illogical'." Flora explained.

"WHAT?!" Stella screamed.

"Stella! Be quiet! They might hear you!" Tecna said in a hushed tone. They then heard a voice from inside the tree. They all went up to the side of it and listened.

_"Happy birthday girls!"_

_"Thanks mom."_ they heard Layla say.

_"So, are you both going to celebrate? It is after all your 20th birthday!"_

_"Well, we don't really know yet mom. We haven't told out friends yet." _Layla said again.

_"About your birthday? Or about Musa being..."_

_"SHHH!"_ Musa said. _"I hear something. Layla, let's go check it out."_ she said.

_"Okay." _Layla answered.

"QUICK! HIDE!" Sky yelled at everyone. Just as everyone was about to hide, Layla and Musa came out and saw them.

"Musa! Use your magic to catch them! Quickly!" Layla yelled.

"VENOM VINES!" Musa yelled. Big blue vines wrapped themselves around the other's bodies and turned them around so the girls could see their faces.

"You guys!" Layla screamed in horror.

"Yeah. US! And by the way, I have somethings to ask. One, what were you talking about Musa? Two, why did you hide the tree from us? And three, HOW THE HECK DID MUSA GET NATURE POWERS?!" Stella screamed.

"Okay. All of the above are classified. And why did you guys follow us?" Layla said clenching her fists together.

"Well you were both acting kind of weird and your BOYFRIENDS were scared to death when you started speaking in code! What's up with you two?!" Stella asked or more like demanded.

"Nothing! Just leave us alone got it?!" Musa screamed.

"Musa! Layla! You HAVE to tell us what's going on! Now!" Tecna yelled.

"We don't have to Tecna! You have no controll over us!" Musa screamed again.

"But we do have a right to know! And you know that! If you won't tell us, atleast tell your boyfriends!" Bloom hollered jesturing twords Nabu and Riven.

"We can't! Don't you understand that?! We can't let anyone but ourselves know!" Musa screamed. Her face started turning a little red.

"You know what Musa. No. We don't understand. We're your best friends! They're your BOYFRIENDS! And if my memory serves me right, didn't you and Riven make a promise to eachother that you wouldn't keep secrets from eachother?! Or were you just lying?!" Stella yelled.

"We did make a promise! But this is one of the few things that I think can be allowed to break that promise! If Riven says otherwise, then I won't care! We're not telling!" Musa screamed.

"Oh I get it! It's the 24th of July. How could we have forgotten?! Your mom died today 17 years ago!" Stella screamed. She quickly realised what she just said and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Uh oh." Layla whispered. She looked up at the sky and there was a full moon out. "Midnight?! Already?!" she yelled. She looked back at Musa to Stella then back to Musa. "Oh great." she said. Everyone watched as Musa's eyes turned from the beautiful blue they once knew to a blood red, her skin turned paler if it were even possible, and her canine teeth grew about 5 cenemeters.

"Uh... Musa? Are you okay?" Flora asked cautiously. Musa whipped her head in Flora's direction and attempted to pounce on her but was caught before she could by Layla tackling her to the ground.

"Musa! Stop!" Layla screamed as she wrestled with Musa on the ground. After about 10 minutes, Layla had finally pinned Musa down with her arms above her head and her legs were restrained.

"What's wrong with her?" Flora asked silently.

"Oh... nothing! She's just... um... you know what, we'll explain later. Right now I gotta get her to calm down." Layla answered. "Musa. Muse. You're okay. They're not going to hurt you. Calm down. Stella didn't mean it." she told her friend. She leaned close to Musa so only she could hear her. "And you know that isn't true. 'Cause she's still here." she said to the musical fairy. At that, Musa seemed to 'power down' and relax. Her skin bacame it's normal color and her canines became the normal length. She fell unconcious so they couldn't see her eyes.

"Musa? Musa! Wake up!" Stella screamed.

"Quiet!" Layla hissed. She whistled a little tune and Musa woke up. Her eyes were their normal color to Riven's delight. "Hey sleepy head. How ya doin?" Layla asked her quietly. Musa sat up and pulled her legs to her chest.

"Musa? Are you okay?" Riven asked. Musa began to rock back and forth slowly.

"Torritie homavu nerromop lokkieng." she mumbled.

"Musa? What's she saying?" Riven asked as he grabbed Musa and tried to keep her still.

"Musa. Harogami gi dedn." Layla said softly. Musa stopped rocking but stayed in that position. "Juoal frovy." she said.

"Arro, tiente?" Musa asked.

"De hissao jio" Layla answered.

"Harrom lokkieng." Musa whispered eyeing the others.

"Cro?" Layla asked.

"Harr." Musa said pointing to the girls and the guys. Layla turned aroung and looked at them.

"Eh." she said.

**(what they said:**

**Musa- He is now looking.**

**Layla- Musa. Harogami is dead.**

**Layla- He's gone.**

**Musa- But, how?**

**Layla- We killed him.**

**Musa- They're looking.**

**Layla- Who?**

**Musa- Them.**

**Layla- Oh.) **

Layla stood up and looked at her friends.

"What?" she asked a bit harsher then she intended.

"What? REALLY?! YOU AND MUSA ARE KEEPING SECRETS AND NOW ARE SPEAKING A DIFFERENT LANGUAGE! CARE TO SHARE?!" Flora screamed. Musa started crying with her legs still to her chest because if Flora was that mad, just imagine STELLA! **(Yeah, not a pretty sight.)**

"Flora! You made Musa CRY! What's WRONG with you?!" Layla screamed. She turned back to her friend and comforted her. "Musa. Kai chang?" she asked.

"Ju." Musa said.

"Kai croom?" Layla asked again.

"Ju." Musa said in a reassuring voice.

**(Layla- Musa. You okay?**

**Musa- Yes.**

**Layla- You sure?**

**Musa- Yes.)**

"TELL US WHAT'S GOING ON! NOW!" Flora screamed again.

"Just leave us alone! And that means all of you! Riven and Nabu." Layla said coldly as she shot death stares at the two boys. She brought up a portal and grabbed Musa. They walked inside and the portal dissappeared.

"OH THAT'S IT! WHEN I FIND THEM, THEY'LL WISH THEY HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!" Flora screamed again. Just then, a figure emerged from the bushes. And it was heading twords the group.

"Hi. I'm looking for Musa Knightly. Is she here?" the figure asked. The group looked at the figure for a moment, dumbfounded.

**Okay. Here's where you come in. If you'd like, please review answering these following ?'s about the mystery figure: (*= variation, = optional)**

**name- (first and last please)**

**boy or girl-**

**looks- (hair, eyes, etc.)**

**spicies- ( witch, fairy, wizard, earth person, etc.)**

**friend or foe-**

**relation to musa-**

***powers-**

***attcks-**

***weapons-**

**regular clothes-**

***fairy stage- (winx, charmix, believix, etc.)**

***fairy outfit-**

**personality-**

**from past, present, or future- (yes, i did just ask that)**

**anything else?- (anything extra)**

_Alright, please review!_

_Harogami- Please do. It gets her to shut up._

_Me- WTF?! You aren't supposed to be here!_

_Harogami- So? They should atleast know that I'm..._

_Me- *puts hand over H's mouth* You can't keep a secret, can you? Anyways, BYE!_

_P.S.- I know. I got spelling and probably grammar errors, but I got a good reason! I'm babysitting Harogami and he isn't nice. So I can't concentrate. Sorry!_

_Harogami- Yeah. You better be!_

_Me- Oh shut up and go get your... wait a minute! You about got me to spill! UGH!_

_Harogami- Yup. Anyway, PEACE!_

_Me- Funny. Coming from you... AH SCREW IT! I'll tell you! In the next chapter! ;p_


	3. Chapter 3

**With Layla and Musa:**

Layla and Musa stepped out of the portal and landed on a big rock. They were in a part of the magical dimension that not alot of people knew about. They were on the planet called Neverth. The girls clutched eachother's hands tightly as they ran over to a huge crack in the ground. They jumped in, still hand in hand.

**With the others:**

"Who the hell are you?! And how the fuck do you know Musa?!" Riven screamed, grabbing the figure by the collar.

"Easy Riven." Nabu said as he got his best friend off the shadow like figure.

"Hey. Chill dude! I'm Terra. I'm Musa's friend from Andros. Known her scince I was 2." the figure said stepping out of the shadows. He was fairly pale, had long black hair that was like Helia's in a way, and grey eyes. His clothes were a victorian style clothing. And of course, was a guy.

"Okay then. Pop quiz. When is Musa's birthday? What's her favorite color? How old is she?" Riven asked quickly.

"Alright. May 30th, 1994. Yellow. And 18 years old today along with her sister." Terra said swiftly.

"Alright then. But... wait. Musa doesn't HAVE a sister." Stella said suspiciously.

"Yes she does. Princess Layla Fione Guarrentia Wake and Princess Musa Jaylie Angelina Wake of Andros. Both born on May 30th at 11:57 pm and 12:00 am. Layla being older by 3 minutes. Musa looks NOTHING like her parents and is often said to be the princess of Melody, when she's not." Terra explained.

"Hmmm. I don't believe it." Flora said. "Those two may be close, but not THAT close."

"Scince when did you become so... aggresive Flora?" Bloom asked her roomate.

"Scince my dad died. Why?" the flower fairy spat.

"Oh Flora." Stella cried as she started to tear up. "You're turning into Musa. Loosing both parents. One to a sickness and one to your own attack."

"Yeah." Tecna said as she recalled the day Musa killed her 'father'.

**Flashback:**

_"I HATE YOU!" Musa screamed loudly. She was in the middle of a heated argument with her dad._

_"Don't you use that tone of voice with me young lady!" her father yelled._

_"I'm almost 18! Leave... me... ALONE!" Musa screeched. With that, a huge amount of energy produced from the high pitched noise and blasted Musa's father to the groung, leaving him dead by his own daughter's attack. "No. No. NOOOO!"_

**End of flashback:**

"I sure hope not." Flora grumbled under her breath.

"Do you know where Musa is?" Terra asked quickly.

"Uhhh... we didn't know her and Layla were sisters. Much less TWINS! How the hell would we know where they are?!" Stella screamed. Just then, something bit Flora.

"GOD DAMN IT! SON OF A BITCH! WHAT THE FUCK!" Flora screamed. Evaryone stood there, dumbfounded. Flora, the gentle soul, was turning into a monster right before their very eyes. Stella was first to come out of the trance.

"So... what bit you?" she asked.

"It was... A GOBLIN?!"

**HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! This reminds me of the poem ****Little Orphan Annie.**** "And the goblins 'll getcha if ya don't watch out!" Anyways, the character Terra was a wonderful idea by... cutieprincess19! Thank you chika! Peace out peeps!**


	4. Chapter 4

**With the Winx and Specialists:**

"What the hell?!" Stella screamed at the sight of the creature that was currently gnawing on Flora's leg. The goblin had ocean blue skin that was VERY bumpy, and deep green eyes. He only had on what seemed like a pillow case with holes cut into it and shoes made out of a thin fabric. The goblin finally released Flora and started to speak.

"I come for Terra. Musa say... code word _'farfig'_." he explained.

"I'm Terra. Smudge... why is Musa wanting to see me?" Terra asked worriedly.

"She say that Layla and she is going to go to new form tonight." Smudge said. **(I meant to say it like that.)**

"You mean..." Terra said as he trailed off. The princess's secrets were to only be kept between those of Andros. They weren't even allowed to tell their future husbands if they weren't from Andros.

"Yes. But I not say. They hear me and I be in trouble." Smudge said as he looked cautiously at the rest of the group. "I must go." he said before darting away and into the forest to who knows where.

"Alright. I'm tired, I'm confused, and I'm hungry. Let's go home." Stella said as she held her head.

Silence. It was like that for about 10 minutes. But then...

"Alright. Let's go." Bloom sighed. At this, Nabu and Riven gave her shocked expressions. Bloom saw this and sighed once again. "We'll look for them tomorrow. I promise." she said. With that, the group headed back to Alfea.

**With Layla and Musa:**

The girls landed with a _'THUD' _and took a few seconds to steady themselves before moving on. They walked through a long cave for a few minutes before they saw a light. They ran towards it quickly until they reached it. When they entered the light filled chamber, they saw 10 other people sitting around a big round table. Instantly, a man with sleek black hair dressed in a black suit whipped his head aroung to look at the two, his blood red eyes peircing their eyes.

"You're late Kayna and Festa." the man said. At this, Layla rolled her eyes.

"We had a few... problems... that we ran into." Musa explained. "And besides, you wouldn't be exactly excited if you were coming to a meeting to disscuss your heir's future, now would you Gorgon?" she asked sarcastically, though she was being dead serious.

"Miss Kayna!" Gorgon screamed as he slammed his fists on the table, making Layla and Musa jump. "You and Festa's children are very powerful. Anyways, this meeting isn't about that." he said as he sat back down. "It's about the threat your friends are causing to us." he finished. The girls sat down in two of the chairs around the table, seeing that this matter isn't one that is to be joked about.

"Well... what now?" Layla asked. Musa giggled at her sister's comment, but immediatly recovered from it when Gorgon's eyes set on her.

"Well, you were almost caught today." Gorgon said as he pointed an accusing finger at Musa.

"I know. I'm very sorry for that, and I intend on not letting it happen again." Musa said as she bowed her head in shame. Sure, the transformation was out of her controll, but she also hadn't been wearing the necklace that she was told to wear at all times. So, she was partially to blame.

"Anyways, we need to send one of you over to _'The Other Side'_ so you can try to make peace for at least 1 full moon with... _them._ And we thought... why not we send in the terrible twins?" Gorgon said evily. Musa and Layla scoffed loudly.

"Fine. Layla, let's go." Musa said. The girls left the table and ran out of the cave. They ran back to Alfea and climbed a tree in order to land safely on their balcony seeing as they couldn't transform. They slid open the glass door quietly and tried to sneak back to their room unnoticed, but that didn't go according to planned.

"MUSA JAYLIE ANGELINA AND LAYLA FIONE GUARRENTIA WAKE!" Stella screeched. The girls stopped dead in their tracks.

_**"Busted!" **_Musa thought, and Layla was able to hear it.

_**"We're TOTALLY dead!" **_her sister thought back. Musa loved having a twin. They were the only two out of the whole group that could litterally read eachother's minds. It was just an extent of their _'other' _powers.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" their usually happy friend roared.

"Ummm... away from the raging bull right behind us." Musa said as she grabbed Layla's wrist and dragged her into their room quickly, keeping their backs turned on the blond that threatened to take their lives. Once inside their room, the two leaned against the door for just a few seconds before they heard a loud _'THUD' _against the door.

_**"She hit her head! We're in for it now!"**_ Layla thought.

_**"Even more than when we told her that we had burned all of her clothes?" **_Musa thought back.

_**"Well..."**_ Layla thought as she recalled the memory in her head. Musa and Layla had gotten into an argument with Stella earlier in the day that it happened and the two of them decided on payback. They litterally BURNED the sun and moon fairy's clothes into ashes, and when they had told her, she had just brushed it off as a joke. But when she had gone to get a dress for her date with Brandon that night, she was completely PISSED OFF at the fact that the twins had told the truth.

_**"I don't think that ANYTHING could top that!"**_ she thought back. She looked at her sister to see that her eyes had rolled back into her head and she wasn't moving. But the even stranger part was... that Musa's skin wasn't getting lighter... it was tanning. **(1)**

"Musa?" Layla asked. "Musa? MUSA? MUSA!" Layla screamed as she tried to get her sister breathing again. Layla just hoped that this wasn't the end for her baby sister.

**Alright. I think that went... sort of well.**

**(1)- That seriously happens to me when I faint or something. I SWEAR! I just want to make it known that skin color doesn't matter to me, I just put in what happens to me. Kk?**


	5. PLZ READ!

**I won't be posting any new chapters for awhile because of a sad event that struck my family recently.**

**My 3 year old cousin was just admited to the hospital because...**

**A) He did a face dive into cement at his daycare**

**B) He is albino and is losing his sight and has already lost his hearing**

**C) He had a mild concussion from the daycare incident**

**So I have no time for Fanfiction at the moment but will be back soon... hopefuly. I've even been excused from SCHOOL because of this situation. So PEACE OUT!**


End file.
